Reunion
by TheRantDragon
Summary: Older Kitty/Lance. Kitty runs into Lance at a Bayville Highschool reunion, and is shocked at what he tells her. Possible multi-chapter. Please RxR.


**Disclaimer- Don't own X-Men: Evolution or any X-Men for that matter.**

**Yeah, sorry if anyone finds this immensely lame or there are any huge mistakes, I just wrote this randomly after rewatching the whole Evolution series over again. This is only based on Evolution, no other X-Men series or comics...**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0  
**

She didn't even know why she was there. None of these people had ever really treated her with fairness, and though the Mutant Rights movement had really come along over the past few years, she wasn't surprised that a few people were giving her a wide berth.

Some people waved and talked to her, and she was delighted to run into Amanda, who had decided to come despite Kurt's choice of avoiding the Highschool Reunion with the others. Amanda didn't blame Kurt for his decision.

It seemed she had been the only one willing to come; even if most of the memories weren't the best, it was still nice to see the few people who had shown real friendship by never abandoning them during the Sentinel disaster.

She was making her way through the crowd when she heard a familiar and yet unexpected voice behind her.

"Hi, Kitty. Nice dress."

She whipped around and there he was, towering a few inches higher than her and looking very handsome indeed in a midnight tux minus the tie. His hair was untidy yet extremely appealing.

"Lance!" she breathed in complete shock. He was the last person on Earth she'd expect to see at a highschool reunion, much less one for Bayville High in particular.

But she was mostly shocked to see him at all. The last few times the Brotherhood had caused trouble, he'd been absent from the fun.

"I thought I might find you here" he said with an amused smile.

"But you hated this school" she accused, gesturing to the people dancing and chatting around them. He followed the direction she had gestured and shrugged.

"Yeah, I did. But there were _some _good things about it" he said slyly, and she didn't miss the pointed look he gave her. She felt her heart squeeze and cheeks heat, much to her dismay.

Even after all these years, they still flirted and danced around the line that separated the Brotherhood from the X-Men. She was sure their team members had noticed this, but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that somewhere along the line she had actually started to fall for him.

"Kitty?"

Oh. She'd been off in her own thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?" she apologized a bit sheepishly.

"I was saying that I meant what I said a minute ago." he repeated patiently, and when she just looked at him, a small trace of impatience entered his voice. "About your dress. It's nice."

She looked down at the black dress she was in, then up at him.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself" she replied, eyes scraping his form again. He raised an eyebrow at her look of approval, and she coughed quickly, catching herself. "Anyway...are you the only one here, or are your, uh, _friends _here, too?" she asked, glancing over his shoulder as if expecting Blob to come busting through the wall.

"Nope" he answered smoothly, and strangely, instead of elaborating, he ask her, "Are _your _friends here?"

"No, they all bailed. It's just me,"

"Just you? Why didn't you bail, too?" he asked curiously, looking around. She shrugged, following his gaze absently.

"Nothing better to do...and you?"

"Me? I came to find you."

"What if I hadn't been here?"

"Then I would've left" he said simply. Her heart skipped.

"So let me get this straight" she said calmly, eyebrows raised, finger poking at his chest. "You came to a reunion for a school you hated, _just _to look for _me_, when there was only a slim chance I'd actually be here?"

"Uh..." he looked up as if thinking, then back down at her with a smile. "Yep, that sounds about right."

"Hmm..." she said, looking into his eyes, searching for the lie she thought would be hidden there in their depths. The whole thing sounded pretty fishy, but his eyes seemed sincere and the hairs at her nape weren't standing on end with fear or distress. "Sounds like an awful lot of trouble over someone."

"Actually, I'd say it was worth it..." he said quietly, still smiling with his eyes locked into hers. She swallowed and looked away, still expecting some sort of trick.

"Okay, so, you found me...what do you want?" she asked after a moment's silence, brow cocked.

"To see you." he said without hesitation. She couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

"What, don't you get to see me enough?" she challenged darkly, and she thought she saw him cringe regretfully in the semi-dark of the dance floor.

"Off the battlefield."

"Hmm..." she said thoughtfully, then spread out her arms and looked down at herself. "Well, here I am. You see me and we're not fighting! Guess this is goodbye!"

She turned away from him as if to leave. She needed to get away from him before her heart exploded from so much mixed emotion. With him there was always conflicted feelings.

Before she could even take a step, however, she felt a strong, callused hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait, Kitty!" he begged with a pleading, exasperated tone. "Will...Will you dance with me?"

She blinked.

Well, that was unexpected. She was surprised to find herself excited by his asking, but then there was that tiny voice telling her to refuse.

Instead, before her brain was thoroughly done processing her two conflicting desires, she answered.

"Okay."

He looked mildly surprised and pleased, and held out his hand. For a moment she was confused, but then her ears tuned into the music and she realized it was a slow song.

Oooh, boy.

Heart racing, she laid her hand in his and he pulled her to him, hands moving to her waist just as hers drifted up to his shoulders. She could hardly call their swaying motion dancing, but she knew he'd only asked her to dance so she wouldn't leave.

"You know, this reminds me of the time we went to the school dance together" he mused, looking down at the top of her head.

"Not much has changed" she agreed, not looking at his eyes; she was afraid if she did she might see something she didn't like...or worse, something she _did_ like.

"It hasn't?"

She couldn't help it; she looked up. A confused face met her eyes. She furrowed her brows.

"Uh...no?" she tried, pulling back a bit to look at him better. "People still hate us, we're still enemies, we still li--well, things are just the same." she finished lamely, catching herself before she could finish saying "we still like each other". She hadn't meant to say _that_.

"I quit the Brotherhood." he said abruptly. She started to speak, but then stopped, eyes wide as she registered what he'd said. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Huh..._really_?" she asked skeptically, orbs now searching his own for any sign of deception, but still they seemed warm and sincere. Either he had been practicing lying, or he was really being truthful.

"Yeah, really."

Did he think she was stupid? There was no way he would just up and leave the Brotherhood after all these years.

"So you just decided this on a whim?" she prodded, danger in her voice. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Er, well, no actually they sorta, well, kicked me out." he explained, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Kicked you out?" That threw her for a loop.

"Well, yes...and no. They threatened to boot me, so I just left" he elaborated, still sounding ashamed but honest.

"Why did they wanna kick you out?" she asked, and was surprised to see his cheeks turn faintly red.

"They, uh, seemed to think I was going soft on them."

Kitty snorted again.

"Soft? Yeah, right, that's rich! You seemed pretty hardcore in that last fight before you left" she laughed darkly. Geez, what kind of sick joke was this? Had someone spiked the punch?

"Not fighting wise!" he spluttered, sounding a little miffed that she thought it was because of his fighting skills.

"Then what?"

Suddenly Lance seemed more uncomfortable than ever.

"My, uh..._feelings _about you." he said slowly and without eye contact.

"You mean dislike?" she teased, though inside she was screaming and her blood was pumping and her heart was thimping wildly.

"Like" he corrected, and to her immediate horror, a hand forced her chin up and then his lips pressed against hers. Her hands protested half-heartedly for only a moment before the horror faded and was quickly replaced by a sense of wonder and elation. Part of her was yelling,"God, this isn't right, he's an enemy!", but the other part was saying,"This feels so right", and finally that part won out and her arms went around his neck and she was kissing him back.

The others already frowned upon her feelings toward Lance, what would they say if they found out about this?

Maybe she just wouldn't mention it. What they didn't know couldn't hurt.

It felt like ages before they finally stopped, and when they did, he took a deep breath and said something that made her breath hitch.

"I want to join the X-Men."

**x0x0x0x0x**

**Bum, Bum, Bum! And so concludes my first X-Men fanfic ever. Possible sequeal, not too sure. Please RxR.  
**


End file.
